Animaniacs: Frozen Warners
by AVP5
Summary: The Warners pay the Ice Queen Elsa from Frozen and decide to help her out, even if she doesn't want them around. Will the Warners succeed or will the Ice Queen end up putting the Warner siblings on ice. Find out and see what happens.


**All right, welcome to the new crossover story involving the Warners and the Disney movie Frozen. I hope everyone likes this and will like what will happen when the Warners meet the Ice Queen. Also keep in mind I didn't see the movie, but I heard about the characters, and read the plot. So, I won't involve everything from the movie just will be focusing on Elsa the Ice Queen and the loveable Warners.**

**I want to thank my friend ANIMANIAgirl506 for her help on the story. I appreciate it a lot and I hope everyone likes how this story will go. I don't own anything of Animaniacs or Disney. Now then let's get this story started, enjoy.**

**Frozen Warners**

Up in the cold snow mountains lies the ice kingdom that belongs to the Ice Queen, Elsa. She was once the princess of Arendelle and was set to rule the kingdom after the death of her parents. However, she ran away from her home after the people discovered her ice powers. Elsa had kept her powers hidden for many years after almost killing her little sister Anna.

Her parents took Anna to some trolls who saved her and removed her memory of her sister's powers. Elsa worked hard to hide her powers from everyone out of fear of hurting someone like her sister. When the people found out about her powers she ran away out of fear and hid in the mountains where she created an ice castle to live in, away from any living soul and away from hurting her sister.

Meanwhile below the mountains something is seen digging through the ground and headed towards the castle.

As it got close to the castle the digging stops and from the ground popped Yakko Warner who takes a look around before pulling a black bag from the hole. He opens it and out comes Wakko Warner who is eating a piece of cake. Wakko then takes out a small box and opens it. Out of the box comes the young sister Dot Warner who is reading a magazine.

Yakko turns towards the readers. "We know we're not rabbits, but we couldn't get a plane here. We're on the no-fly list."

"Hey," said Dot as she looks at the readers. "It's not our fault."

Wakko nods in agreement. "Yeah, we just like pressing the buttons on the plane."

"Well sibs despite getting kicked out of the plane we still made it," said Yakko as his siblings let out a cheer. "Yes my siblings we've made it. We've made it to the North Pole. Do you know what that means?"

The two Warner siblings nod in agreement and let out another big cheer. "The home of Santa Claus!"

"That's right, why wait 365 days for Christmas when you can come up here and see old Saint Nick himself."

"And I've got so much on my list to ask him," she takes out her list which went all the way down to the mountain. She then turns to the readers again. "Hey, last time I saw Santa was at the mall and he kicked me out after just reading three things off this list."

Wakko's stomach begins to growl. "Yakko, I'm running on empty here."

Yakko lifts his brother's hat and sees the arrow is nearly on E. "You're right. Let's go find Santa's workshop and get some food."

Wakko jumps on his brother's shoulder, while Dot jumps on Wakko's shoulder. Yakko then pulls out of nowhere a periscope and looks around through Dot's eyes.

"Do you see anything Yakko?" asked Dot.

Yakko continues looking until he spots what appears to be a large castle.

"I found it. I found Santa's workshop!" As he pulls up the periscope his two siblings appeared next to him. "Onwards my siblings!"

The Warners takes off running towards the castle until they arrived at the front door. They look around and see it's a large ice castle, with no doorbell.

"Hmmm, Yakko you sure this is the right place?" asked Dot who is unsure about this castle. "This doesn't look like a place Santa lives in."

"You're right," said in agreement Yakko. "This must be the home of Jack Frost. Maybe he knows where Santa lives."

"Yeah," said Wakko as he takes out the movie of 'Rise of the Guardians'. "Maybe we can meet the Easter Bunny when we finish."

"Firsts thing's first we must open the door," Yakko pulls a pencil. He draws a doorbell on the side of the door and puts the pencil away. "Wakko, would you mind?"

Wakko pulls out his right gloves, cleans his hands, and moves his finger towards the doorbell. Before his finger can hit the doorbell he pulls away, and then smacks his head into the doorbell over and over. Once he finishes he puts his gloves back on and bows his head as his siblings clap for him.

The door opens and out comes the Ice Queen, Elsa who didn't look to be in a good mood. She looks down and sees the three strange creatures.

"Who are you? And were you the ones making that loud noise?"

However, the two older Warner Brothers were too busy staring at the beautiful Ice Queen to not hear what she is saying.

The two Warner Brothers jump into Elsa's arms. "Helloooo Ice Queen Nurse!"

Dot rolls her eyes. "Boys."

Elsa quickly drops the two boys. "Who are you? And how did you get here?"

"We'll tell you if you tell us your name first," said Yakko causing the Ice Queen to glare at the boy.

"I am Princess Elsa, the Ice Queen."

Dot didn't look impressed as she lets out a loud yawn. "Oh yeah? Well, I'm Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca the Third…or just Dot but call me Dottie snow queen and you die."

"I'm Yakko."

"And I'm Wakko."

"Whatever, now get out of here." Elsa closes the door, but as she turns around the Warners are standing inside her home.

"Hello," said in unison the three Warners.

Elsa stood there in shock. She opens the door and sees the Warners are standing there. She closes the door and turns around to see their standing behind her.

"How did you do that? What sorcery is this?"

"Oh we don't do sorcery, but we do magic."

Yakko twirls around and dressed up as a magician. Dot dressed up as his assistant, while Wakko dressed as a tiger.

"Hocus, Pocus," he puts both hands together, "Presto," he pulls his hands up revealing a wand. "Now when I say the magic word I will pull a Ralph out of the tiger's mouth."

"A what?" asked a confused Elsa. "Don't you mean bunny?"

"Shhhh!" shushed Dot towards Elsa.

Yakko twirls the wand around and does a little dance. "Ickity ackity ooh, eh, eh! Ziggity zaggity zoo, eh, eh! Ooh, ooh, ptht! Ah, ah, ptht! Flippity flappity floop!"

He pulls out from Wakko's mouth Ralph the guard who is dressed as a pink bunny. "Duh, where am I?"

Elsa was actually impressed and applauds the performance. "How did you do that?"

"Magic," Yakko hands Ralph to Dot. "Make sure he's safely send home."

Dot nods and takes Ralph outside. She then stuffs him in a small box. Puts many different kinds of envelope stamps and writes on the box to be send to Burbank, California. Once she finished she puts the package in the mailbox and goes back inside.

"Well that was fun in all, but I think it's time for you three to leave," Elsa turns around and sees the Warners standing there surprising her. "Stop doing that!"

"Doing what?" asked Dot as all three Warners act innocently.

Elsa lets out a loud groan. "What do you want?"

Yakko takes out a long list that went to the door towards the end of the mountain.

"World peace, end of diseases, a strong economy, our show to be back on the air," Yakko throws away the list. "Buuuut since that's not going to happen anytime soon we're just here to look for Jack Frost."

"Are you his girlfriend?" asked Dot causing Elsa to look surprise.

"Wh-what? No, I don't have a boyfriend."

Wakko jumps into her arms. "Do you want one?"

Elsa drops him again. "No, now please leave or else."As she turns around the Warners again are there. "Get out! Get out of my house now!"

"Wait, so Jack Frost doesn't live here?" asked Yakko as he looks around the castle. "Then who lives here? The snow queen?"

Elsa lets out a loud groan. "Yes, because I'm her!"

"Faboo," said Wakko as the Warners jump into her arms. "Then you know Santa Claus right?"

"Santa? This isn't the North Pole, you brats." She drops them on the floor hard. "And it's time for you three to leave."

She uses her powers to summon a giant snow monster. It enters the castle and lets out a loud roar at the Warners.

"Take them outside and send them on their way," commanded Elsa.

The snow giant approaches the kids until Dot takes out a small white box.

"Want to meet my pet?"

Out of the box came a giant goat that screamed like a human. This scared the snow giant as he runs outside. He grabs a suitcase, his hat, and gives Elsa his letter of resignation before he takes off running.

Elsa turns the paper into ice and throws it to the ground. She goes to the wall and slams her head gently to the wall. She then feels someone tugging on her dress. She looks down and sees it's Dot.

"Awwww what's the matter? You look mad."

"I am mad!" shouted Elsa before calming down. "I just want to be left alone."

"You poor dear," Dot grabs her by the hand and leads her towards a couch which appeared out of nowhere. She sets her down as the Warner Brothers pushed in a large chair next to the couch. "Talk to us, why do you want to be left alone?"

Elsa knew these kids were not going to leave her alone anytime soon. So she might as well tell them the truth hoping it will drive them away.

"Okay, it all began when I was eight years old.

_[One hour later]_

"And I came up here seeing solitude so I wouldn't hurt my sister or anyone else."

Dot wipes away a small tear after listening to Elsa's story. Wakko and Yakko on the other hand were busy playing hockey with some penguins that appeared out of nowhere.

"Well don't worry honey we'll help you out right guys?" She turns towards her brothers who were still busy playing. She threw the chair at them, which got their attention. "Right guys?"

The two Warner Brothers nod their heads before approaching Elsa.

"Don't worry your royal highness we'll help you. Starting with your powers."

Elsa lets out a small sigh. "I can't control them. I've tried, but I can't control them."

"We'll help you," said Dot as she takes out a large book. "This book has what we need to help teach you how to control your powers."

[Five minutes later]

Elsa was dressed in a bomb squad uniform holding a wire cutter and is standing in front of a bomb that has 10 seconds left on the countdown.

"Pick a wire! Any wire!" shouted the Warners.

"What does this have to do with me learning to control my powers?"

The Warners realize Elsa is right. They pulled out their scrip and realized what was wrong. "Whoops, wrong script sorry."

_[One hour later]_

After many near deaths and the destruction of the mountain Elsa finished her training. She was able to control her powers thanks to the Warners. Once she was able to control her powers she was able to come back home and free her kingdom from the cold she left behind when she ran away. Elsa then reunited with her sister and the two were able to reconnect their once broken relationship.

As for the Duke and Hans they mysteriously disappeared, but left a note for Anna that he had to go away and broke up the marriage. Of course they were last seen with the Warners who found out what the two men were up to. After they called the kids annoying little brats they made them their new 'Special Friends' and that was the last time anyone saw them.

Speaking of the Warners they are at the palace with Elsa who asked them to come over to thank them.

"Yakko, Wakko, and Dot," said Elsa as she approaches them. "Thank you for all you have done. If it weren't for you I wouldn't have been able to control my powers and see my sister again."

Anna stood by her sister smiling and grateful for the Warners. "Yes, thank you for all you've done. If there is anything we can do for you then please let us know."

The Warners looked at each other and all nod in agreement. "Well, there is one thing."

_North Pole_

Santa Claus is in the living room relaxing in his nice comfy chair relaxing after a long Christmas night. His wife got him some warm milk and cookies to eat while he watches some TV. Before he can eat his cookies a knock came to the door. Letting out a low groan Santa puts the plate of cookies and glass of milk on the table, then goes to check who is at the door.

As he opens it he looks down surprised. "Um, can I help you?"

Standing outside his door are the Warner siblings, who are all dressed as penguins. "Yes, yes I think you can."

**The End**

_Burbank, California_

Slappy the Squirrel exits her tree after spending hibernation in her home. She looks around and is glad to see her tree wasn't cut down and placed in the middle of an annoying city that kept up her so late. She looks down and sees a package that was send to her.

"Finally, it must be my new mallet. It's about time it got here," Slappy opens the box and sees two men coming out of the box. "Who the heck are you two?"

"I am Prince Hans."

"And I'm the Duke of…" was all was able to say when Slappy interrupts him.

"Yeah? And I'm Slappy the Dutchess of Malletvile."

"Malletvile?" asked the two men as Slappy takes out a large mallet and smashes the two men.

She goes inside and takes out a trash back. She puts the men in the bag and dumps them in the trash. Slappy pulls out from her bag a lid bomb and placed it in the trash. As she walks away the bombs blows up sending the two men flying far from her home.

Slappy laughs to herself as she turns to the readers. "Now that's comedy."

**That's all folks? I hope everyone likes how this went. The Warners once again causing problems everywhere they go and helping someone when they need it. What a nice bunch of kids huh? **

**Please leave some reviews and let me know what you guys thought of the chapter. If you didn't like it then don't leave any flame reviews. I want to thank my friend ANIMANIAgirl656 for her help on the story. I appreciate it my friend and also I made a poll to decide which story of 2013 is the best, so if you want to vote go to my profile to vote, and Merry Christmas!**


End file.
